


Love Trust & Rope

by Wargasms



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Corsetry, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spn_hardcore BDSM meme PROMPT:<br/>One of the J's is the submissive 24/7 - he doesn't get to come for weeks, maybe months. He's just there for for the other J's (the Dom's) pleasure.<br/>Usually in fics this means he gets fucked all the time but what I think would be a cool twist is the submissive doing the fucking regularly. This doesn't mean he doesn't have plugs in him most of the day, or that he doesn't get fucked - just that the Dom wants to use his toy anyway that he sees fit.<br/>Writer's choice if he a chastity device is used on the submissive, or if he must practice extreme self-restraint not to cum. Please throw in any other kinks or toys.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something like this had been kicking around in my brain but it was Dean with Mistress Sam, uh, so when I read the prompt I got to writing and this is just.... the beginning? I have part two done just in need of editing. Should be up tonight. I am hoping to wrap this up in four parts total, otherwise I may have gone too far... 
> 
> ^okay so that was a long time ago but i put it up here cuz i hope to finish it.

Jensen hadn’t been allowed to come in over a month. 

It was a punishment because he had come without permission during a session. Jared had been convincing, saying if Jensen couldn’t control his dick during their play he would control it for Jensen. In the morning Jared had locked him up in a cage and Jensen didn’t protest because he had no breath. 

That day had been awful, terrible, Jensen was so wound by the time they got home and Jared switched it with a cock ring. 

Jensen had stood there awestruck, heart in his throat but all the blood in his dick. Jared stood back and watched him, maybe waiting for Jensen to use his safeword, but it never crossed Jensen’s mind. He was staring at himself naked in the full length mirror, right where Jared had put him, making Jensen watch as Jared handled the whole thing. Like a task to be performed on an object, cleaning a gun perhaps; it filled Jensen with a sense of devotion and loving affection. Like to Jared he was a prized possession deserving of the utmost care and attention. 

When their eyes met in the mirror Jensen shuddered and gave a slight nod then Jared lead him over to the foot of bed. He sat and was instructed to move back until his knees hung at the edge then to lay down. Jared walked around, snatching the ropes from the floor, proceeded to bind Jensen’s wrists together above his head, and then anchored this to the headboard. 

“Chin to your chest,” Jared gave the quite command and Jensen obediently lifted his head. His forearms were pulled closer together and Jared was binding them now, cinching and tightening slowly until Jensen is panting from holding his head in this position and the strain in his shoulders. When Jared says he can relax, Jensen’s head is held up and he realizes Jared’s going to force him to watch, he literally couldn’t look away or turn his head. Jensen might have been about to say something, but Jared’s mouth covered his right before his body followed suit.

Jared was still dressed and his clothes on Jensen’s skin sent such a thrill up his spine his eyes fluttered in the back of his head for a moment and Jared chuckled. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared and whined while rutting franticly, the scratch of the denim rough and punishing on his straining cock, yet Jensen couldn’t control himself. The cock ring would make it take forever but he was desperate after the day of hell he’d endured. 

“Stop that,” Jared pinched his right nipple and kept applying pressure until Jensen snapped out of it and whimpered before going still. “Jensen, if you come without permission tonight, I promise you will regret it. You don’t have to be back to work for two days, and you will need them to recover from your punishment because I don’t want to have to repeat this lesson too often, understood?”

Again Jared studied him, pushing himself up and off Jensen to alleviate the temptation to disobey. Jared stood now at the foot of the bed, hands cupping Jensen’s knees, fingers casually stroking and soothing while he watched Jensen calm himself.

Jensen felt like he was tumbling; the sensations of free falling, no control, just relaxing into the inevitable jerk of impact or waking up from the dream. 

Jared cupped the back of his calves and pulled his legs apart to bind his ankles to either bedpost of the huge bed so that Jensen’s heels rested on the top ledge of the footboard. Once he was secure Jared’s hands roamed over the trembling muscles, back up Jensen’s legs but never higher than his thighs, watching the flushed engorged cock bounce and twitch in need, smearing Jensen’s skin as it wept. 

Jensen had been staring at himself, but Jared’s face drew his eyes and it felt like lava was filling his veins when he took in the expression. The moan ripped straight from his gut and he wanted nothing more than to always be the cause of that look of worship and desire.

Jared didn’t want to wait anymore, probably couldn’t. He had, in fact, planned a lot more; a costume change, some nipple play, lots more teasing. But Jensen was so pliable, so fucking prefect that he couldn’t wait any longer. He stripped there with Jensen watching him, and with each inch of skin uncovered, Jensen’s cries got louder until Jared was naked.

“Oh God,” Jensen moaned and writhed in his bonds, pulling and tugging, not trying to escape but feel the delicious lack of movement they created. Jared wrapped his fingers around himself and gave a couple hard pulls as Jensen’s body flexed and flushed all over. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jen,” he whispered and made his way to the nightstand, pulling out a condom and lube. Jensen’s eyes widened when he saw Jared rip the condom open and place it on his cock, rolling it down slowly with the lightest of pressure. “To help you hold off, okay? You can do this, Jen, you’re so good for me and I don’t want to have to punish you.” 

Jensen clenched his eyes shut and willed his mind somewhere else, the teasing strokes were already making his balls tighten and he did not want to disappoint Jared. No, he wanted to be all the things Jared expected of him, so he fought it off desperately and won with a grateful sigh. 

Jared popped the top on the bottle of lube and Jensen couldn’t help but look, the sight nearly his undoing. Jared was straddling his hips, holding himself up with one arm while the other reached back to apply the lube Jared has on his fingers. Their gazes collided and Jared bit his lip while working at opening and slicking himself. 

Each sentence was panted as Jared stretched his hole, “Gonne ride you. Love your cock in me. Be good for me, okay?” Jensen couldn’t reply as Jared bent and captured his mouth, their lips slotting together perfectly before parting and tangling tongues. 

Jared withdrew his fingers and used his hand now to gently guided Jensen’s cock into place. Jensen whined when Jared broke away from the kiss but then Jared pressed back, popping the head of his cock past the tight ring and he cried out in want. “Fuck, Jared, please!”

“Don’t you dare,” he huffed and pressed down another inch. “I’ll go slow, be still.”

Jensen tried his best, body at war with itself because he knew it was so much better when he let Jared take over. Jared’s heat slowly encased him, muscles fluttering around him making him twitch, but he managed not to buck and find the release he craved.

Once he was seated, Jared ground down against Jensen to feel himself full and stretched. “So good, shit, Jen.” He began rocking slowly, letting Jensen adjust and have a fighting chance but soon Jared couldn’t wait anymore and he was working himself frantically on Jensen’s cock. 

His large hand wrapped around his swollen length and he started working himself back on Jensen’s and up into his fist, tossing his head back to moan in abandon as he felt the orgasm build low and spread slow and intense thru his body. “Gonna come, be good, not your turn yet.”

Jensen’s eyes were glued to his dick, watching it glide in and out of Jared, somehow detaching the sight from the sensations. Only Jared was clamping down hard now, losing his rhythm and pounding himself onto Jensen’s dick. When he stilled and the intense spasm of his muscles squeezed Jensen, it lit his fuse and there was no stopping it, Jensen was going to come. 

He froze, attempting to stall it, but the lack of movement brought it front and center and he lost control when the first rope of Jared’s come splashed hot on his chest. Bucking wildly with the bit of leverage he had, he screamed his release and whited out. 

Jared was drowning in his own pleasure and hadn’t realized Jensen was frantic beneath him until the bound man’s voice pieced his haze. He felt Jensen’s cock pulse and he looked down to see him writhe and shudder before falling still. Jared worked himself up and down a few more times, wringing it all from Jensen with his clenching muscles before sitting up and letting Jensen slide out. 

Jared crawled off the bed and left Jensen to recover himself. When Jensen could think again, he felt a spike of panic and he began panting. “Jared, I’m sorry,” he whined and wilted under Jared’s stare. 

He was standing again at the foot of the bed, drinking in the sight of Jensen. He let the man squirm in his bonds and plea wordlessly for a while before he reached forward and removed the condom and toss it in the trash by the nightstand. 

The bed dipped as Jared lay beside Jensen, spooning up to the right side of his body. Left hand propping his head up, his right traveled freely over the planes of Jensen’s chest. Jared stared into his eyes until Jensen seemed to focus on him. Then hand traveled lower and he removed the cock ring, causing Jensen to pant as blood redistributed. 

Jensen finally stuttered, “Aren’t you gonna punish me?”

Jared paused so long before answering Jensen had begun to wonder if he’d been heard, “Do you want me to? It’s gonna be bad, Jen, but that’s so you learn this the first time, not because I’m mad at you, or want to hurt you.”

“I know,” he whispered and looked away, blushing with the desires burning through him. He wanted Jared to teach him, train him, own him and possess him and he hated the fact that he hadn’t been able to follow orders. 

“Look at me,” Jared intoned and waited for Jensen to do so. “Jensen. You remember your safeword?” 

“Yes.”

“And the other word? If you need me to slow down or pause?”

“Yes, Jared.”

“I won’t be disappointed if you have to use them, okay? Everyone has limits, And I’m not perfect, so if I overstep...”

“Jared,” Jensen interrupted, “I know. Punish me. I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

The slaps started on Jensen’s thighs, over and over until they were pink and twitching. Slowly the blows moved upward, and by the time the first one landed on his balls Jensen was trembling and begging Jared to stop. But he didn’t use his words and Jared methodically covered his balls as he had Jensen’s thighs then straight to Jensen’s cock. The licks of pain slide up Jensen’s spine and had him arching and contorting against the ropes, he could feel the levels creeping higher to that space where pain bled into heat and force. Jared brought him to that edge then left him waiting.

It was a fire under his skin, a blaze in his nerves, an inferno in his mind and Jensen was crying, sobbing and pleading, but at this point he couldn’t say for what. Jared to either push him over the edge or coax him down; Jared did neither. 

Once it ebbed and Jensen had settled, Jared unbound his arms, massaging them gently to return circulation before doing the same to his ankles and legs. “Sit up and wait here.”

Jensen was wallowing in the pain so he would remember it, never fail Jared again. He stretched and flexed himself; working up to a sitting position by the time Jared came back. He placed the icepacks he carried on the bed and arranged a folded sheet over them. “Lay on these, the sheet may be a bit uncomfortable, but the cold should help.”

Doing so, Jensen hissed at the cold but was grateful Jared had chosen a nice set of sheets, high thread count making it less friction on his abused skin. His thighs dangled over the edge of the bed and Jared pushed them apart and made sure the icepacks were in place before rubbing his palm over Jensen’s ass cheeks.

“We’re not done yet,” Jared said and laid a solid smack on Jensen’s ass. 

He worked Jensen over again, this time the back of his thighs and his ass, once again playing him to that ledge. Jensen screamed, whined, even moved his hips, rebelliously trying to get away from the blows. Still, he never said those words, nor actually squirmed enough to break position. 

Gasping and panting Jensen realized Jared had stopped, stopped short of the oblivious cloud, not letting him escape from the pain and his body stilled. He wiped his face on the bed cover and looked back to see Jared admiring the red swollen globes of his rear.

“Stand up,” Jared ordered and Jensen instantly complied. Jared pulled him into his arm, pressing Jensen’s face to his chest. “You did good, Jen, it’s okay now. You learned your lesson, right?”

“Yes,” he whimpered and turned his head up, upper body melting into Jared’s as their lips met in a tender kiss. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you. You’re so beautiful, so fucking sexy, I love how you let me take care of you,” Jared breathed against Jensen’s cheek. “You’re so good. Perfect for me, you always try your best to do what I ask. I know what you need; I’ll take care of you, always.” He crawled onto the bed, moving the ice packs and sheet so Jensen could lay on his side of the bed on his back, ass now soaking in the cold. Before Jared let him sleep, he put the cage back on and Jensen settled into himself, finally accepting he could do this for Jared, wanted to do this for Jared, but maybe also needed this from Jared because he had never felt so cherished.

Jared took excellent care of Jensen, of course, so he was fine by the time he went back to work. 

For the next three days Jensen was either in his cage or a cock ring. He was never allowed to come. Jensen sucked a lot of cock and Jared fucked him every night, but he received nothing. Admittedly he had a bit of a size kink, so he loved it when Jared fucked him. Those nights were torture; fighting his body, forcing the orgasms away. Jensen felt most comfortable with Jared’s cock in his mouth. These moments he knew he was servicing Jared and he could take pleasure in the feeling of it without that internal struggle. He reveled in the comfort and simplicity of sucking Jared down his throat.

That third night Jared milked him; made Jensen lay over his knees and hold his aching dick away from his thigh while relentlessly rubbing and stroking his prostate until he spilled all over Jared’s jeans. He’d been forced to lick them clean afterwards and then Jared put the cage back on and informed Jensen he’d decided to keep him plugged when he was locked away now. It wasn’t a large sized one and Jensen was adjusting to it when five days later Jared milked him again. 

They had a couple days off in a row so Jared tied him up again that first evening. Jensen thought back over the last few days, how exciting and fulfilling it had been to know all he could, or had to, do was please Jared. 

Jensen was bound spread eagle on the bed this time, pillows under his head; he was staring dazedly lost in thought when Jared came into view. Jensen swears his heart stuttered. Yours would too if you could have seen Jared. 

His face was actually a bit blushed so he was letting his hair hide it, eyes skittering hesitantly to and away from Jensen’s before Jensen’s gaze continued downward. The long neck and broad shoulders flexing as his hands stroke at the black shiny corset encasing him from just below his pecks to his hip bones. The curve of a waist was there but nothing too drastic or feminine; it was Jared, so very masculine, in a corset and - holyfuck – black silk panties! Jared had propped his foot on the ledge of the footboard there to show Jensen as he watched Jensen’s eyes widen and mouth fall open. What made Jensen clench his eyes closed were the knee high black shiny lace up boots. The heels weren’t very high, but Jared wasn’t going for height. 

Jensen’s mouth was watering and he was humping air while thinking about licking them, how it would glide against his tongue, “Oh fuck, Jared, help me!” 

Thank God Jensen hadn’t seen the blow coming; the burst of pain on his traitorous dick was enough to stop the pressure for a moment. Only a moment and Jensen gasped out, “More, please, please! Jared, I nee—ED!” Three more landed, jerking him back and forth, enough force to have his cock smacking into his own skin with a thick sounding thud. Once the pain washed his mind clean he mumbled thanks and opened his eyes again. 

Jared’s eyes smoldered, moving slowly and cautiously onto the bed, he knelt between Jensen’s thighs. “You like it, I guess?” 

“Fuck yes, oh god, want to—shit!” Jensen’s hips bucked and he bit his lips to bring an echo of pain to help him find control.

“Shh, be good for me.” Jared’s hands were stroking Jensen’s abs as he readjusted himself to straddle Jensen’s lap. In the process the boots slid against Jensen’s thighs and he whined desperately. “It’s okay; you can do this, Jen.”

Jensen didn’t come that night. At first he kept his eyes closed, convinced seeing Jared with his hand down the back of those panties, prepping himself, would set him off again. 

Jared pressed his panty covered hard on down onto Jensen’s then lay flush against his chest. The feel of the different fabrics against his skin made Jensen whine but he was slipping into that detached mind space he’d found when Jared had teased him the last few days. Jared was helping to distract him by biting at his nipples, giving each equal attention, worrying them between his teeth. 

“That’s it,” he muttered and pulled the panties aside with one hand reaching behind and aiming Jensen with the other, an arm between their bodies. 

Slick fingers gripped Jensen, pumping him slowly while lining him up. Jared’s chest was pressing against his as he arched his back and curled his hips down so the crown of Jensen’s cock pressed in. Then Jared pushed up with his free arm and worked himself down onto Jensen easily. The panties were released and he could feel them rubbing his shaft as Jared rocked. He concentrated on that, the slightly irritating sensation, using it to control himself so Jared could use him how he wished. 

It was the sound of Jared panting and moaning that made him look. It was the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen. Jared look gorgeous; muscles flexing, his hands on the heels of the boots, leaned back with his throat arched and bared to the ceiling. Then he started talking.

“So damn good! Love you, love this. Your cock, I could ride you forever, Jen,” Jared bent forward, leaning on his left hand and wrapping his right around his dick. His angel kept shifting until he seemed to find the best and he picked up speed, holding his fist in place so he could fuck it. “Yes, god, gonna come! Be good this time, you’ll be good this time for me, I know you will, you can, Jen!”

His name was an exhaled gasp and Jensen was brought out of the trace as Jared’s body lost its rhythm. He watched Jared orgasm, felt peripherally the muscles clamping around him, but he trusted Jared. If he said Jensen could control himself then Jensen knew he could. So the sensations melted into a bearable burn even as Jared spilt his release onto Jensen’s abs.

Jared fell forward and barely caught himself from landing on Jensen. His mouth crushed Jensen’s lips before licking them apart and sucking Jensen’s tongue. When he broke away he pulled off of Jensen, reaching up to undo his wrists. He climbed off the bed to do the same with his ankles before removing the cock ring.

“I’m so proud of you,” Jared whispered as Jensen sat up to grab him and drag him back onto the bed. They lay facing each other on their sides, kissing lazily between muttered endearments. Finally Jared rolled him onto his back to put the cage on, and then let Jensen help him undress before they went to sleep.


End file.
